gtafandomcom-20200222-history
This Shit's Cursed
|location = Lost MC Clubhouse, Acter |target = Algonquin Triads |fail = Wasted Busted Jim dies Billy dies Brian dies Hexer destroyed Brian's Bike is destroyed Abandoning Jim Jim's Bike is destroyed |reward = Lost Boy Achievement |unlocks = Hit the Pipe Random Character: Dave Grossman |unlockedby = Off Route Bad Cop Drop |todo = Go to the meet with Billy. Race the Lost crew to the meet. Take out the Triads. Go to the front of the building. Go to your bike. You are now Chapter President. Lead the group back to your turf. }} This Shit's Cursed is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the final mission given to protagonist Johnny Klebitz by Billy Grey. It is the turning point mission for The Lost and Damned, and is the reason some events in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony happened. Also, the truth behind the events in this mission is explained in the TBoGT mission Chinese Takeout. Description Before the mission, Jim Fitzgerald found out that the Heroin they stole from the Angels of Death actually belonged to the Triads. Jim tells Billy, who secretly strikes a deal with the Triads. In the mission's intro cutscene Billy seems to want to keep it for distribution and profit, but Johnny states that because of the re-ignited war with the Angels of Death, plus the possibility that they are being monitored by government agencies and the in-fighting within the club, starting a feud with the Triads would be unwise and offloading the heroin would be the best course of action. Jim and Johnny suggest they strike up a deal with the Triads. Billy and Brian, who is also involved in Billy's plan, pretend to agree to the deal. The group ride to Dragon Heart Plaza in Chinatown, Algonquin. When they arrive, Billy tells Jim and Johnny to give the heroin back to the Triads while he and Brian cover them. Johnny and Jim take the heroin into the building and meet the Triads. The Triads, angered at being forced to buy back their own heroin, shoot at Johnny and Jim, who manage to escape. Now trapped on the roof, the duo fight their way through the building, killing any attacking Triads. When they reach the front of the building, they see that Billy has crashed his bike and is surrounded by police officers. The injured Billy accuses Johnny of setting him up, calling him a "dead man" before the police arrest him. Now Chapter President, Johnny calls Brian to inform him of Billy's arrest, and Brian tells Johnny to meet him around the corner. Johnny, Jim and Brian meet outside the building and ride back to the clubhouse. Johnny and Jim question Brian on the events leading to Billy's arrest, but Brian angrily accuses Johnny of setting Billy up. Back at the clubhouse, Brian again accuses Johnny of setting Billy up to be arrested in order to take over as Chapter President. Johnny angrily denies this as Brian leaves, telling Johnny and Jim to stay away from him. After Brian leaves, Johnny speaks with Jim, fearing that Billy's arrest is going to bring more pressure on them, but vowing to get through it for the sake of the club. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the meet with Billy * Take out the Triads * Go to the front of the building * Go to your bike * You are now Chapter President. Lead the group back to your turf Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "The Police Commissioner has stated that, besides terrorists and peaceful political protest we don't approve of, the next biggest threat to civic order within Liberty City is motorcycle gangs. A recent barroom shootout resulted in several young Asian men dead at the hands of leather-clad, bike-riding harbingers of death." "We could not reach a member of The Lost Motorcycle Club for comment but a spokesperson for the Angels of Death denied any member involvement in this altercation. He claimed that they are, "just a bunch of guys who like to get together, get drunk and then ride choppers. We keep our noses clean." If lines of methamphetamine have a sanitizing effect, then this guy might be right." After the Mission * After this mission, there will be temporarily no one playing Hi-Lo and Arm Wrestling in The Lost Clubhouse, until another mission or side-missions completed. * After this mission, news reports on the internet and radio stations detail Tom Goldberg's death in the Grand Theft Auto IV mission Final Interview. *Billy's contact is removed from Johnny's phone. Gallery File:ThisShitsCursed-TLAD-BillyYouSetMeUpJohnny.jpg|Injured Billy after crashing his bike File:ThisShitsCursed-TLAD-WalkingInRain.jpg Video Walkthrough Trivia *This mission is the only time in the game that Brian will answer a phone call from Johnny. It is also the only time that Terry Thorpe appears without Clay Simons. *This mission is also the final time the Lost MC logo will appear on the ground and function during the bike ride to the Dragon Heart Plaza. After Billy's arrest, it will no longer function for the remainder of the game, including the bike ride back to the Lost MC Clubhouse. *A continuity error exists in this mission. In the final cutscene when Johnny, Jim, and Brian return from the Dragon Heart Plaza, a fourth random biker is shown running up with them, despite not appearing with them beforehand. *While playing this mission on the Xbox 360, it is renamed "This Stuff's Cursed" on player's profiles. This is probably to censor the profane language. Navigation }}es:This Shit's Cursed pl:This Shit's Cursed ru:This Shit's Cursed Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned